Heaven on Earth
by Stupidity in Abundance
Summary: Remus Lupin is a werewolf. A monster. But then, one miracle changes him forever...PLEASE REVIEW!


He sat in the hospital's tiny, cramped waiting room. It was uncomfortably hot and the overhead ceiling fan provided little relief. It did, however, clear up some of the clouds of smoke in the room, as the other fathers-to-be puffed on their rolls of tobacco. The smoke gave the room a distant, hazy effect; as though it were a part of some strange, faraway dream.

He looked over at the other anxious-looking men. Some read newspapers dated back a month or so, while other lay back in their seats and feigned sleep. The rest puffed steadily on their cigarettes, only to suddenly extinguish them at a single reproachful glance from the secretary as she tapped away on the keyboard.

Muggles.

It was nearly five in the morning, only a short time away from daybreak. Yet no-one had slept at all the whole night through. The tension hung over the room like a desolate black cloud.

Whenever the nurse, a pretty little thing with a kind face, entered the room, all eyes would lift up hopefully. When they would see someone other than themselves being put out of his misery, the men would continue, somewhat more dejectedly than before, with their respective tasks.

Remus looked around. He had to be the youngest there. But he was sure many people would mistake him to be much older. Sitting there, in the hot hospital room, the weight of what had happened finally crashed over him with full force.

He was going to be a father.

He had given up everything in his life for a single night's pleasure. What had he done? How could he, Remus Lupin, _purposefully_ destroy a poor, innocent soul? For what child could possibly endure the shame of having a werewolf for a father?

Even her parents were disgusted with their bond. Obviously. For what kind of parents could want their only daughter to marry a dangerous monster? A monster. Was that what he was? But surely he was not that bad. Yet when he thought of those moonlit nights, of how he lost all control, of how he gave in to those savage desires of his, he shuddered. That was why they had chosen a muggle hospital. Her parents had no idea of the condition their daughter was in. "I want it to be a surprise," was her explanation. _A surprise, _he thought bitterly,_ no problems there. _

Desperate not to have such thoughts for company, he turned his attention away to something else, anything else; whatever it was it would surely be better than this. He was interrupted by the familiar sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. The nurse entered the room as she had so many times before. Her eyes and nose crinkled slightly as her mouth curled in disgust at the smell of perspiring men and tobacco. She quickly readjusted her features into a warm smile and, for a moment, he doubted whether the expression had been there at all.

"Mr. Lupin?"

His heart throbbed wildly at the mention of his name. It was finally his turn.

"Follow me, please."

He stared at her, dazed. In a trice, he was up and followed her at her heels. This was what it all came down to. He was a father for certain now. There was no turning back.

He followed her as they walked through the maze of hallways and corridors, until they finally reached their destination, Room no.256. The nurse smiled as, with a gentle click, she opened the door. He followed her impatiently into the room and rushed immediately to the single blue bed that took up most of the little space there was, and, more importantly, the exhausted-looking woman who lay there.

"Tonks. Tonks, sweetheart, I am so sor-"

He silenced almost immediately as Tonks placed her finger gently on his lips. "Wotcher, Remus"

When it looked like he was going to say something again, she whispered "Sssh, not now" and, grinning, folded his arms together. Smiling even wider, she watched as his expression suddenly changed as she placed a soft bundle of blue cloth in the crook of his arm. She folded the cloth back to reveal a sweet, angelic face. "It's a boy," she whispered, "And he's all ours." Then she smiled and kissed, first the baby, and then his father, and lay back in bed, staring at her husband's face. She watched as Remus' face brightened, like the day that was fast approaching, and gave a satisfied sigh.

She watched as he gazed hungrily at and the soft, creamy skin and the soft, big brown eyes, framed by thick lashes. And in the soft pink glow of dawn, Remus knew that everything would be all right; somehow or the other.


End file.
